Head Over Heels
by maddiegirl
Summary: Jane Sharp is your average teenage witch, she goes to Hogwarts, she is in Hufflepuff she fancys Cedric Diggory, but he could feel the same. Set in Their fifth year. CoS if it was Harry...Read Review please.
1. Normal

I guess I'm normal

I guess I'm normal. Well as normal as a fifthteen year-old witch can get. Apart from magic, I don't have many skills. I can read, I can read very well. But I'm not smart, not like Hermione Granger in Gryffindor second year. She's smarter then I and she's only twelve, well she might be thirteen. I'm not sure. My name is normal too, Jane Sharp, Jane a nice sensible name. Sharp, a common British name for a common British girl.

I look normal too, brown, curly hair and grey eyes. I'm normal. And like most girls in Hogwarts, I fancy Cedric Diggory. Cedric is gorgeous; he has golden brown slightly wavy hair and beautiful brown eyes. When he looks at you, it is like he cares. He's slim and slightly muscled from playing Quidditch since hews in second year.

I climb on the train and see my best friend, Anna Murray, Anna and I have known each other since we were five. Anna has red-orange hair and blue eyes, she has a faint sprinkle of freckles across her nose, Anna is short and a little chubby. Anna is a great friend and a fellow Hufflepuff, but she likes to joke around a bit too much.

"Hi Jane!" she said hugging me.

"Hey Anna, excited about this year?" I said returning her hug.

"Yep, and terrified." She said laughing. "Come on, we are in here." She said leading me into a compartment, which held my other two best friends.

Lola Vincent sat next to the window. Lola is very pretty, she has dark brown hair and Emerald eyes, and her skin is slightly tan. Diane Smith sat next to her, grinning. Diane has blond hair and blue eyes, she has a pale face witch is sprinkled with freckles.

"Hey Janie!" she says, using my nickname from our first year here.

"Shut up, Diane." I say, grinning. Anna slides into the compartment before, and sits opposite Lola. Some first year skids past and knocks me to the left slightly. I look behind me then step forwards, turning my head to face the front, but SMACK! I go straight into the door and fall to the floor.

"Ow!" I say.

"Are you okay?" asks a velvety voice. I open my eyes and I look up to see Cedric Diggory looking concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." I say, losing myself in his dreamy brown eyes.

"Good." He says holding out a hand to help me up, I accept it.

"Thanks." I say.

"That's okay, Jane isn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah." Is all I can say, He knows my name!

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Come on Ced!" calls a voice from the end of the train.

"Bye then Jane. Watch out for doors." He says, and smiles.

"I will, bye…Cedric." I say, and slink into the compartment.

"What the hell was that?" asks Lola, smirking.

"I believe Janie tried to kill a door." Said Diane.

"No, but Jane, were you just flirting with Cedric?" asks Lola, giggling.

"You can hardly call _that _flirting!" I say.

"Yeah, Lola. A chimp could flirt better." Says Anna, laughing.

"Janie's confundelled, 'cause Cedric Diggory _spoke _to her." Teased Diane.

"Shut up Di, it's been two minuites and you're already taking the Mickey out of me!" I say faking sadness.

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about OWL exams and swapping summer stories, apparently Lola had fallen in 'love' with some Spanish wizard called Antonio Cortez.

When we get to Hogwarts, we take our places at the Hufflepuff table and clap politely at the Sorting, because Hufflepuffs are polite. I glance across the table and I see Cedric pat a first year called 'Harrison, Gina' on the back, Gina flushes pink.

Cedric leans over and whispers, "Head-butted any more doors lately?"

_I _flush tomato red and say, "Um…no…well, I didn't the door it…"

"Jumped out in front of you? Doors always do that." He laughs, but winks.

Anna nudges me.

After the feast we walk up to the dormitory which we share with Sue Mary., a very pretty girl, with perfect everything.

"So Jane, thinking about Ceddy?" asks Diane.

"What?" I ask, I _was _thinking about him, but I couldn't tell them that, not in front of Sue. She'd tell her best friend Sally, who'll tell everybody.

That morning, the whole School was in uproar, because Harry Potter and Ron Wesley have driven a car into the Whomping Willow. Why would you drive a car into the Whomping Willow? You'd have to an idiot. But the way they walked into the Hall, acting like it was a very clever. I was quite glad when Wesley got a howler.

The lessons we had today, (DADA, Potions, Muggle Studies and Charms,) were spent with the teachers talking about how important OWLs are. Well, apart from Potions, were Snape told us to make a potion in partners, (I was with Anna) that hardly any of us had heard of.

This week was very hard; I thought the Teachers would go easier on us as it was OWL year. But they didn't I've never had as much homework as this ever.

"Agggrrh!" shouted Lola.

"What!?" I asked her.

"What the hell is a Munchkin?" she said, I burst out laughing. Cedric was walking past with his friends.

"What?" he asked.

"She…wants…to…know…what a Munchkin is!" I laughed.

"It's a fictional creature created by some Muggle." He said.

"OH! The Wizard of Oz!" I screamed.

"Jane, have you hurt your head more recently?" asked Cedric, I scowled at him, and leaned back in my chair trying desperately to look cool. I must have leaned back to far because my chair slid out form underneath me. Cedric moved forwards and grabbed my arm before I could bang my head on the table behind me.

"Thanks." I said.

"That's ok." He said looking a bit confused. "Got to go." He said. And he walked of.

"Well, Janie looks like you've found your knight in shining robes!" says Diane, laughing at her own dumb joke.

"Very funny." I say.

* * *

PLEASE READ+REVIEW. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU


	2. Why

Head Over Heels Chapter Two-

**Head Over Heels Chapter Two-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, bar the OCs**

**I decided to update even though I didn't get any reviews. **

I don't understand why he talks to me, am just normal. He always talks to me now. But I don't know why, I'm not pretty or interesting like Lola. I'm not funny like Anna. So why does he bother?

"Janie?" came Diane's voice from behind me.

"What?" I said.

"What's so interesting about that wall?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I say.

"Why are you staring at it?" she asks.

"Why all the questions?!" I shout.

"Who's asking questions now?" she says and then realises.

"I'm going to bed." I say and grab my bag and leave the library.

When I get to the dormitory, Sue is already there.

"What to you want, Sharp?" she says.

"To go to bed." I say, after changing in the bathroom I climb into bed, and pull the curtains around me, Sue has other ideas and pulls the curtains open again. She sits on my bed.

"Why was Cedric talking to _you_?" she asks.

"I don't know." I say. Sue looks mad.

"Well, in the future, don't speak to him." She says and I stare at her blankly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he's my boyfriend." She says.

What!

"Oh, well that's nice." I say and I nudge her of the bed, she tucks her curly blond hair behind her ear, and smirks.

I pull the curtain around me. I wait until she gets out of the room before I cry.

After an hour of crying and sobbing, I go and wash my face again. I look out the window and realise there's not a chance that I'll be able to sleep now.

I get changed and go back to the common room, which was empty bar a couple of people studying, but I need to find Diane or Anna or Lola, I check my watch, and it's around dinner time, I rush in unnoticed and sit next to Anna.

"Why are you so late?" she asks me.

"I was going to sleep and then Sue was there and…she…" I say.

"Tell me after." She says.

After dinner we go into the grounds and talk.

"So what has Sue done now?" asked Anna.

"ShegoesouutwithCedric!" I say quickly.

"What?!" she asks.

"She. Goes. Out. With. Cedric." I say.

"And your upset about _that_?" she giggles.

"Yes, I mean I never…"

"Oh, you fancy him."

"NO!" I shout.

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't be bothered." She says.

I know I fancy him but I can't find the courage to actually admit to it, that's why I'm not in Gryffindor.

"No, I don't. Maybe a tiny bit." I say.

"You've got no change, I not being horrible, but if, IF he's going out with Sue, then like it or not, no chance." She says.

"Oh thanks Anna." I say and turn around and walked, or rather ran back to the Castle

I turned the corner and ran into Cedric, who for once was alone.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I'm not." I snap and I run to the Hufflepuff common room. I just study, and fifthteen minuites later Lola and Cedric come in. Followed by Anna and Diane.

Why is Cedric with Lola?


	3. Fancy

I just remembered something…Cedric dies

**I just remembered something…Cedric dies. I should have thought about it. There goes the plot. I think it's because I've been busy dieing myself. Well I was in bed, and I thought, 'Hey, why don't I watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? And were did that spider come from?' So I watched it, and I got to the end, and he died! I was like 'NOO!!YOU B….' anyways, I've edited every single chapter, (by that I mean deleted.) But don't worry he doesn't really die. They just pretended. Anyway its only fifth year. **

Why is Cedric with _Lola? _They come in and Anna walks up to me.

"Good news or bad news?" she asks me. I wonder what could possibly be good news.

"Good…no, no bad news." I say. I don't think it could be that bed.

"Lola and Cedric…are." says Anna, she doesn't have to finish the sentence. Cedric and Lola suit each other, they even sound right. At least I still have the good news.

"So what's the good news?" I ask her.

"He's not going out with Sue." she says. That's the good news?

"Great." I say. Well, at least one of my best friends is going out with him. But if Sue was going out with him, then it wouldn't matter to the extreme, because Sue doesn't know that I fancy Cedric. But Lola does. And Lola is going out with him. I walk up to them, and against my moral side I say;

"What about Antonio?" I know its mean, and a bit selfish.

"Who?" asks Cedric.

"Someone Lola met in Spain on Holiday." I say.

"It was a one time thing. Can I speak to you?" she says, and gets up. She walks just outside the common room.

"What?" I ask her. I'm being annoying, and pathetic, if I have to admit it. But she_ knows _I fancy him.

"Why are you being an idiot?" demands Lola.

"I'm not. I'm just asking you a question." I say.

"Well, you _know _I'm going out with him!" she yells, and some passing Slytherins give us an evil glare.

"What?" I snap.

They just carry on going; they don't want give time to us.

"And you know I fancy him!" I shout I'm fed up of Lola getting what she wants. And what I want. We were friends before Hogwarts. We always went to the park together. And there was only one swing. Lola got first turn, and sometimes her turn was so long I sometimes didn't get a chance to have my go.

"Well, if you _really _fancied him then you'd do something about it! You're such a coward, you can't ask him out, and you can't stand up to people teasing you. You're pathetic. And don't you dare try and breaking us up again, Jane Sharp. But maybe that's the kind of thing pathetic people do, is it?" she shouts. And she's done it.

"Thanks a lot." I say. And I walk of. I'm keeping in the tears. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction.

I sit outside facing the castle. I wonder why it's called Hogwarts. Diane comes out, looking upset.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Being pathetic." I say. That's pathetic, I know. But seeing as I've been called pathetic by my best friend, it doesn't really matter if someone else calls me it, does it?

"Is it fun?" asks Diane.

"Di, am I really pathetic?" I ask her.

"Of course not, Janie, Lola is just being and idiot. You know she doesn't really fancy Cedric. She's being pathetic. She told me, us that she only wants to go out with him because she wants to tell Antonio that she's got a boyfriend, so he gets jealous." says Di.

"What?" I say, I don't really understand. She going out with Cedric to make some, Antonio guy jealous, and she calls me pathetic.

"Didn't Anna tell you?" asks Diane. Anna knows?

"No, she didn't." I say. I can't believe that she didn't tell me.

She didn't tell me that Sue wasn't going out with Cedric, then when she did, she told me that he was going out with Lola, and she failed to mention that she was pretending. Some friends I've got! Diane is the only one to tell me the truth.

"I told her to tell you the whole story." says Diane.

"I'm going to bed." I say. I stand up and walk alone to bed. Diane walks behind me. I'm not sure whether she follows because she wants to see me or because she's cold.

In the dorm, Lola tries to talk to me.

"Can I speak to you?" asks Lola.

"If I'm not to pathetic." I say.

"Look, I don't really think you're pathetic, I just got angry. Forgive me?" she asks.

"No! Lola, you know I fancy Cedric, and you're dangling him in front of me on purpose!" I shout. Just as I say it, Sue and her friend Sally come in.

"You fancy Cedric Diggory?" says Sally, and somehow, I don't think it's going to be a secret anymore.


	4. Know

Ha, it's raining, gutted, me

**Ha, it's raining, gutted, me. So, I got away, and surprisingly I'm alone. So there's no-one to knock me of the modem. And no-one to tell me to listen to decent music, maybe I don't like this so-called 'popular music'! I'll shut up, and now, I'm all better. Again. I am no longer ill. Thought I was better, but I wasn't. So, enjoy. **

**PS- Anyone watch the Olympics? I so should have designed Great Britain's out-fit. What boring colours. I would have voted for neon yellow. I will shut up, eventually. **

"_You fancy Cedric Diggory?" says Sally, and somehow, I don't think it's a secret anymore. _

"No, no." I say. Lola stares at me blankly. I look around desperate for some form of escape.

"Yes, she does. That's why she went so red when I told her I was going out with him." says Sue, and I want to kill her.

"You told her you were going out with him?" says Sally, Sue nods.

"I don't fancy him!" I moan. I know I'm lying they know I'm lying. I don't even know why I'm lying. Maybe because I don't want to whole world knowing.

"Yes you do! I need to tell Rachael she'll love this!" screeches Sally.

"Of course she will." says Sally, and they both leave the room.

"Oh god!" I say.

The next morning, at breakfast, I look for the worst. I see people whispering, and I'm not sure if it's about me or not. Of course it is. Who am I kidding?

"Jane, look. I didn't mean for Sally and Sue to find out!" says Lola.

"I don't care, about Thing One and Thing Two knowing, I do care about Cedric knowing!" I say.

"I'm sorry. But it was your fault for saying It." says Lola.

"Oh, so I was supposed to know that Sue and Sally would come in, was I?" I say.

"No, you know that I didn't mean it like that." says Lola.

Sally and Sue entered the Great Hall. I'm going to go kill them. I don't care who sees, people might even clap, when they die. I can imagine it, I'll kill them, and then everybody will sigh with relief and through hats in the air. There will be a huge party and feast, and everybody will eat, drink and be merry. Or, I'll get shipped of to Azkaban. But still, it will rid the world of two more annoyingly perfect people, who live for gossip.

I stand up, and I bravely walk up to them.

"Why did you tell everyone?" I demand, in what I hope is a clear, no-nonsense voice.

"Tell everybody what?" giggles Sue, looking around.

"Ugh! You know what!" I shout. The hall goes silent.

"I don't think I do." says Sue, shyly.

I storm out. They know what I mean! I can't stick them. Maybe I'll suffocate Sue in her sleep. Oh god, I'm having homicidal thoughts.

I run outside, and into the forest. I know that it's not safe, and it's stupid. But I need to think. At least it's quite.

I stay here all day. I just watch everyone do what they do. It's much better than lessons, and it's much, much better than listening to Sue.

I just can't believe she can be so horrible as to tell everybody my secret. I always thought she was OK, not exactly the nicest person in the world but, still, not terrible.

I check my watch, it's way to late for any lessons, to late for dinner. I don't think it's safe staying here. But there is nowhere else to go. I can't shoe my face in the School.

Does any one actually know who I am? Probably not. Maybe I will go back. Just as I get up to leave, I hear someone move behind me, and say, "Hey."

_Next Time (Cue Dramatic heartbeat Music) - I spin around, I know who it is, but why does he care, does he know? Of course he does, everybody does. But maybe, maybe he doesn't there might be some chance. "Hey." I say, trying to sound OK. _


	5. Maybe

**A/N- I'm Back! With a long chapter to celebrate! Hooray! (But not for long. Seven days until holiday!) **

* * *

I spin around, I know who it is, but why does he care, does he know? Of course he does, everybody does. But maybe, maybe he doesn't there might be some chance. "Hey." I say, trying to sound OK.

"I've been looking for you." he says, I stare at him, why would he be looking for me? To laugh at me?

"Why?" I ask.

"Everybody is. Why did you run of like that?" asks Cedric.

"I was embarrassed I guess." I say, not looking at his perfect features.

"About what?" he asks, could he possibly not know? But I'm sure Sally and Sue told everybody!

"You know what, I pretty sure Sally and Sue told everyone!" I say, trying not to shout.

"I don't believe everything I hear." he says. I stare at him. I blew it!

He could have carried on thinking it was another load of crap gossip. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh…maybe it's not true then." I say, lamely. It's now very obvious.

"Maybe it is…" he says.

In some sudden rush of adrenaline, I kiss him. I don't know why I'm an idiot.

"Sorry!" I say, blushing furiously.

"I can't do this!" says Cedric, pulling away from me.

"Why?" I say.

"What about Lola, she's your friend!" he says, walking away. I wish I could tell him…tell him that Lola doesn't want to go out with him. I could tell him that Lola only goes out with him to make Antonio jealous.

I walk into the common room, I see Cedric with all his friends. I run up to the dorm.

"Jane!" says Anna hugging me.

"You still like me?" I ask.

"Of course! You have the right to be mad!" says Anna.

The next day, I go on as though nothing has happened. It goes fine as well, until Care Of Magical Creatures. I have that class with Cedric, I remember, walking there. We all trail through the forest to find a unicorn or something. Whilst walking, I trip over a twig, and Cedric catches me.

"Ow!" I say.

"You OK?" he asks me, I nod. So he's talking to me now, is he?

"Yeah." I say. "Have you forgiven me?" I whisper.

"Maybe." he says.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" I complain. "I was tired, and cold." I say.

"And I said Maybe." he says and walks of to join a friend.

"I'm such an idiot." I complain to Anna in DADA, which is just pointless now.

"Why did you kiss him?" snaps Anna.

"Because I couldn't help it. What was Lockhart saying?" I ask.

"No idea. Something about a phone box." says Anna. I open the book to the right page, and pretend to read it.

"That's the wrong book." whispers Anna.

"What?" I say.

"That's _Year with the Yeti, _you need, _Break with a Banshee." _says Anna.

"Oh right." I say and I swap the books.

"Are we supposed to learn anything?" asks Anna.

"Yes, that all of these things are unlikely." I say.

"Why?" says Anna.

"Because, look at him, he's an idiot, there is no way that he did any of this stuff!" I say, forgetting to whisper.

Lockhart stares.

"Yes?" he says.

"Um…I was just urm applauding your great work." I lie.

"Thank you." he says.

Lola came bounding in the empty (bar me), common room.

She must have heard.

"You kissed him! He's my boyfriend!" shrikes Lola,

"You don't love him like I do!" I shout.

"So, I'm supposed to pretend aren't I? You still betrayed my trust!" shouts Lola, and as she's saying it, I hear the door open.

It's Cedric. And he's heard everything. Everything! Everything.

"Hi Ced." says Lola. I don't know what's going to happen next. It was going so fast, and now it's slowed down to milliseconds.

"Is this true?" he asks. I don't know what to say, or do.

"Cedric…I'm sorry you had to hear that." says Lola, scowling at me as though it's my fault.

"I don't care." he says, and he walks past Lola, not even looking at me.

"Jane?" says Lola, after ten minuites of silence.

"What?!" I say.

"Did we just break up?" she asks me.

"Of course you did, you plank!" I say and walk to my dormitory.

I pull the curtains around myself. Did I just say that I loved Cedric, in front of him? I couldn't have.

"Janie?" asks Diane's voice.

"What?" I sob.

"Are you OK?" she asks.

"No! Why would I be?" I sigh.

"I don't know. Lola's upset as well; she's broke up with Cedric. I wondered what was up with you that's all." says Diane.

I tell her what happened, but keeping the curtains drawn so she can't see me.

"Oh god, I can't believe it." says Diane.

Saying that I loved him was the stupidest thing since kissing him, and it's only been a day.

Well two now.

_I need to speak to him_, I realise.

Where is he? I see the notice board, I check it. Quidditch Practice is today.

I make my way to the pitch, and watch them play, he's brilliant. What shall I say?

_I don't really love you; I just said that to put a point across? Yes, Cedric I love you, I always have done and I always will do? _

They both sound stupid in my head, so they'll sound a million times worse out loud.

When he finishes, I stand up and I walk towards him.

"Cedric. I need a word." I say.

"What?" he asks, his friends carry on walking to the changing rooms.

"What I said…I didn't mean it. Well a little bit…OK, a lot, but I can't!" I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Would you want to?" I say, looking behind him.

"Maybe." he says and walks of.

_Next Time: Maybe. He said maybe. Who says maybe, anyway? Well him, obviously. I hate that word! It doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all. It doesn't mean yes, or no._


End file.
